Payback
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: What happens when Maura finds a certain something in the back of Jane's closet? (It's not what you might think.)
1. Chapter 1

Maura was sure it wasn't hers, and it definitely wasn't Jane's. It couldn't be. Couldn't have been. She would never have tried on, let alone purchased something like it. Although there was a sort of beauty to it. Simple, understated. Something about it was familiar. Could it have belonged to one of Jane's past girlfriends? Just the idea of that hurt Maura more than she dared to admit. She would ask Jane about it when she got home.

...

The look on Jane's face was one of shock and possibly embarrassment. So many emotions on her face in such a short amount of time, Maura's head was absolutely swimming trying to read them all. She couldn't understand why Jane wouldn't just answer her. She repeated herself, something she hated doing.

"Why do you have this?"

It was an easy enough question. But there came no answer, just silence. Maura didn't like this particular silence. Usually silence gave her time to ruminate, to study the latest test results or findings, but now it just gave way to more doubt. Was there someone before her that Jane just couldn't let go of, is that what the dress symbolized? Up until now Maura had been positive that she was more than enough for Jane. But now doubt started creeping in. Maybe she wasn't.

The stance Maura had originally taken, shoulders back with her hip out and her foot pointed right at Jane, arms crossed with a resolute glare, had now softened into a look of almost resignation. Jane wouldn't look at her. Just could not seem to meet her eyes. There was something playing at the corners of Jane's mouth, like there was something she wanted to say but just couldn't seem to push out.

Maura uncrossed her arms and they dropped like a dead weight down to her sides. She felt her tear ducts producing more wetness than needed to keep her eyes moist. She felt her own mouth moving and nothing coming out. She was going to full on cry if Jane didn't say something. She was going to cry like a child who had just had her most favorite toy taken away. But this wasn't just some toy. This was Jane. This was her world. And she was slowly fading from her.

Jane finally looked at Maura, and could see what was about to happen. Could connect the dots in an instant and her face suddenly mirrored Maura's. She was about to lose it too. She quickly closed the gap between them, rushed up to Maura and said the only thing she knew would stop this. The only thing that could stop this unstoppable thing that was about to happen. She told the truth.

"It's mine!"

There was a long pause while Maura took in exactly what Jane was saying.

"Okay, Maura? It's my dress. That's why I have it."

Another pause.

Maura's mind was trying to grasp this. It really was. This was the last thing she expected to hear, certainly it had to be the truth. That long, colorful, short sleeved dress with the slim collar rounding out the neckline. That was Jane's?

_How? Why?_ "Because..." Jane started, Maura startled. Maura had said those last few words out loud and had not even realized it.

Jane continued, allowing for Maura's initial shock, "They say a woman always needs a little black dress. Only I didn't want a little black dress. But I thought, if there was ever a reason to wear one, I didn't want to be left settling for whatever fit or whatever I could get my hands on just because I needed one on short notice."

"But it's so... bright, cheery..." Maura wasn't even making complete sentences now but it was all she could manage right now.

Jane seemed to understand.

"Yeah, Maur, but I saw it in the store and for some reason it caught my eye. The only thing that I could think was that it looked really comfortable. So I tried it on, and it was. It was comfortable. It was like wearing one of my shirts, except it was longer, and softer. It was just, comfortable. I liked it. So, I got it. The less thought about it, the better. Okay, Maura. I liked it and so I got it. Done. Dress disaster averted, until now I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Words coming back to the doctor more easily now, reassured that there was no mystery woman Jane was keeping in the shadows.

"Seriously? Maur, I had forgotten I even had it. Just like I knew it wouldn't, a dress occasion had never come up. Why were you even in the back of my closet anyway?"

"This isn't about me, Jane. This is about you. You scared me."

"Maura, I didn't do anything."

"That might be, but you still scared me. I didn't like what you had me thinking. It was all based upon unsubstantiated evidence, and I was still thinking it. I don't do that. You need to make that up to me."

Jane, at first almost indignant with the stance Maura was taking, suddenly softened when she realized where it was all coming from. Maura might not yet be aware of it, but she was jealous. It made Jane feel warm inside knowing that Maura was ready to go full tilt on some unknown woman she thought had left her dress in Jane's closet. Jane was much less indignant now, and much more curious.

Jane decided to see where Maura was going to go with this. And maybe, just maybe, she might be able get something out of this too, if she was smart.

"What do I need to do... to make up for this thing I never did?"

"Very funny, Jane. For starters, I think you need to tell me exactly what made you try on that dress, and end up purchasing it. I want you to tell me exactly why it caught your eye."

Jane, smart most times but other times a little slow on the uptake, was now the one caught unaware.

"But I already did Maura. Can't we just forget about it? I already have. I probably forgot all about it as soon as I put the darn thing away. All the way in the back of my closet might I state again for the record."

"But it isn't back there now detective. I want to investigate what about that particular dress caught your eye..."

Now it was Maura's turn to allow for a pause. Jane's eyes went wide and she unconsciously took a step back. Her detective was finally starting to play catch up.

"Oh no, Maura. No. No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Jane."

"No, Maura."

Maura took a step closer and this time she closed the gap that Jane had just made. She knew, if she played this just right, she could get Jane to crumble, or fold, or whatever the right word is. _Play it carefully_, she told herself. She brought her hand up to tug on Jane's shirt collar. She knew Jane couldn't resist that. And then she went in for the kill.

Maura looked up at Jane, taking full advantage of their height difference and with her best sad puppy dog eyes she pouted, lowered the sides of her mouth and pleaded, "But please, Jane. You had me _sooo_ worried about it. I think you need to put it on for me. I want to see what you saw in it, what made you want to own it."

Jane had lost before she'd even begun. She just looked at Maura. Times like this there was never anything she could say back to that face. Maura smiled the kind of smile only shared by people rallying around in victory. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, good. You won't regret this Jane."

Jane watched Maura leave, bounding like she'd just invented a new theory or whatever."Like I have a choice." Jane whispered when she thought Maura was out of earshot. She should know that with Maura, there's never a far enough away for that.

She could hear Maura walking towards her again, feel her place her arms around her waist and whisper into her ear, "You really don't have to if you don't want to, Jane." And Maura meant it. But Jane knew Maura would be disappointed if she changed her mind. And anyway, it was just a dress, it's not like it was a tux or something. "I know. It's okay. I don't mind, really... On one condition..."

_Payback is a bitch_, suddenly started playing on a loop in Maura's mind. Now that was one phrase she didn't need help getting right. With Jane it was almost an every day occurrence.

Maura braced herself for whatever Jane was going to say.

"If I put it on, you have to wear that little purple number I love so much. And I get to do whatever I want to you in it."

Maura knew the one, knew it very well. Lately, she'd had to be very careful when she wore it. It seemed Jane's appetite for that specific outfit had yet to wane. Almost seemed to just grow stronger, actually. Maura thought for a minute, almost confused. A deal where she wasn't on the losing end. A deal where, she dare say, she made out like a, a bobcat? Bandit? Thief? Good Lord, how could Jane keep all these idioms straight.

"Well, Maur?"

_Speak, before she changes her mind!_ "Okay!" She'd meant it to sound a little less rushed than it had. But at that point she didn't care. She wanted Jane, in the bedroom, in that dress. Now. No matter what the cost. And then suddenly another thought kept playing over and over in her head. What Jane had just said. _"And I get to do whatever I want to you in it."_ Oh, yes, she thought. This is what she'd be doing with Jane in a few minutes, in that dress. Whatever she wants. She will not be denied. A Maura on a mission is a force to be reckoned with. And right now Maura's mission is Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

So Maura had corrected her on her initial assessment that it was purple. Apparently it was actually "dusty lilac". Whatever, she still loved it anyway. She just didn't quite know why, exactly. No, if she thought about it long enough, she knew why. At first glance it could easily be seen that it traced along Maura's curves more than any other dress she had. Jane just didn't know why the color itself made her so wild. It seemed to play off of Maura's own palette in her hair, her eyes, her skin. There wasn't any part of Maura where that dress didn't seem to bounce off of and flatter completely. Jane loved Maura in that dress almost as much as she loved her out of it.

_Whatever I want..._ Jane had said it.

_Whatever I want..._ Maura had willingly agreed to it.

_Whatever I want..._ Jane was cashing in.

She told Maura to meet her in her apartment at 6pm tonight. She told her what to wear, and she told her to make sure she arrived on time. Although Jane would've waited forever until Maura showed up. She knew who was really calling the shots in their relationship.

Jane loved that it was all happening at her place. Usually most everything took place at Maura's, mainly because it was larger and more open, heck it was an actual house. It was also just where they ended up being most of the time. But Jane was finding out that there was a different feel to being at her apartment. Not just sexually either, although that was a part if it. She felt she could really relax, truly let go at her place in a way she couldn't at Maura's. Maybe because it had been her apartment for years, so of course she was more comfortable in it. Her place was just a little bit more her, than Maura's house was. It was a little less... perfect. A little more lived in. More worn around the edges, but not excessively. In just a regular way, an average way. Maura, although she was many things, was never regular. Never average. House included. Jane just couldn't fully let go at Maura's. She felt almost too common to be there, like she wasn't as special as everything else there was. Maura included. Maura's place was fine lines and clear cuts. Always new, always clean.

But why was she thinking that, of course she would feel more comfortable in her own place. She had crafted it into all she needed. And it had been. So far, anyway. She knew she'd probably end up moving into Maura's place soon. That was probably why Maura was looking around in her closet to begin with. _Consolidating_, she envisioned Maura thinking. But she's not worried, she would end up making Maura's place just like hers in no time anyway. That Rizzoli Roughness taking down anything in its path. Maura's oh-so-pure house would be no exception, Jane would have no problem dirtying that up. Whoa, there's no need for that, Rizzoli. It's not gonna be that kind of night. Nothing too much, just a little bit of payback. Like last night, just Jane's turn this time.

It was a little after eleven in the morning. Maura had left about an hour earlier. Jane wasn't exactly sure how she would rush the clock to get 6pm here as soon as possible. She wanted it here now. She wanted Maura here now. So she played back the events of _last night_...

* * *

Maura quickly leaves the living room right after they've both agreed to the terms. She waits in front of Jane's bedroom door. Smiling so victoriously, it isn't even funny. Maura doesn't seem to mind, but Jane can't believe they just had a conversation like that in the living room. This room is meant for beer and junk food and yelling at the TV, not conversations like that. Oh, well. Jane accepts her fate and follows behind Maura. She swiftly passes Maura and closes her bedroom door. And yes, the dress is right on the bed where Maura said it would be.

Jane changes into the dress while Maura waits patiently. When Jane tells her she's ready, that she's put the dress on and Maura can open the door, Maura almost sprints into Jane's bedroom. At least that's what she means to do. In reality, she finds herself suddenly rather timid, opening the door quite slowly. _Does Jane really want to do this, or have I pressed her too much? What should..._ Her mind is frozen. No, it's melting. No, it's... stopped. It's just stopped. For the first time in Maura's life her mind is a blank. And she loves it. All she can see, all she can take in is the sight before her. Jane, in her dress, looking at Maura with a mixture of expectance and shyness. Maura wants to take Jane in her arms and tell her she's beautiful. But Maura's body, like her mind, is at an utter standstill. This is a whole new feeling for her. She's both scared of it, and not afraid of it at all.

Jane is standing there, waiting for Maura to move. Maura, even if her life depended on it, can't move an inch. They're both looking at each other, unsure. Their hearts beating out of their chests at probably the same speed.

And it hits them at the same time. They look at each other, and start laughing. They can always somehow find a way to get level. To make it so there are no differences between them. This laughter, this shared uncertainty, this is it for them right now. Maura finally finds her faculties returning to her however slowly. She takes tentative step after tentative step and finds herself just a few feet away from Jane. Jane has left only one light on, accent lighting more than any outright brightness, an afterthought of glow. Maura wants Jane closer to her so she can see her more clearly.

"Come here, Jane." Maura says with an absolute assuredness to her voice. If there is any time for either of them to back out, it's now. Jane walks the three steps over to Maura and stands beside her. Both of them stay where they are, so close to each other. Whatever doubts they might have had about this before, they are both fully into this now. This is happening. Yes, it is. Inside, Maura is smiling victoriously all over again.

Maura knows why she felt an instant familiarity with it. Jane's dress is both too colorful, and not colorful enough. Cheery but yet understated. It's so very uniquely Jane. The thin swirling lines of brushed blue, beige and orange. One color circling around and through the other, yet muted. Not too loud, not too bold. But not too subtle either. Much like Jane herself. Unobtrusive, yet once seen can not be ignored. An almost silent announcement of itself, and of Jane in it. This dress is beautiful by itself, but with Jane in it, it is beyond words. Maura can't keep her hands off Jane like this. Before, Maura wanted to rush right in but her body refused to move. Now Maura wants to take it slow and steady but all her mind wants to do is be fast and hurried. Maura wants to draw this out. Oh God, to make this last. It's all she can do not to come right now.

With her left hand, Maura lifts the bottom of the dress, slowly exposing Jane's lower thigh. She rubs the back of her hand over Jane's skin. In her palm, the dress in bunches, crumpled and rough. Along the back of her fingers, just Jane. Smooth and soft. Maura's trying to feel both at the same time. The fabric and the flesh. She pulls the dress, and Jane with it, towards herself. Jane pushes into Maura and Maura pushes back into Jane. A slow dance of give and take. Maura is now positive she can come from this alone.

"So you like this dress, Jane?"

"Yes."

"You're _comfortable_ in it?" Maura throws her words back at her.

"Yes." Jane knows she hasn't heard the last of it.

"Then let me see."

She brings her right hand towards Jane, just below her center. Determined to put an end to this teasing, although she isn't sure who is being teased more right now. Or who is liking it more. Jane is standing with her legs together, waiting patiently. Maura, with her left hand still holding onto the bottom of the dress, the material bunched up in a ball inside her fist, uncharacteristically not caring if it gets wrinkled or not. Maura slowly places her right hand in between Jane's legs. Maura leaves her hand there for a while just to feel the warmth surrounding her. Maura can feel the wetness beginning to fall around her fingers and she knows Jane is ready.

"Open for me, Jane. Let me see how much you like this."

Jane spreads her legs for Maura. As much as she can in this position, much of the lower half of her dress still bunched up in Maura's left hand. Maura slides her right hand higher and higher along Jane's inner thigh. The heat and the dampness, the warmth and the wetness there. It is all becoming too much for Maura. Soon she can move up no higher. Her hand quickly meets with Jane's center. Granting the request she'd made of her legs just seconds earlier. Jane is open here too, and Maura quickly discovers, sans underwear as well.

Maura, in rare form herself tonight, wearing tight jeans. Her leg pressed up against Jane's leg. Jane can't get enough of this. Loves this roughness against her. Most times, Maura is wearing a dress, or if she is wearing something covering her legs, it's almost always soft and smooth. Jane delights in this rare feeling. Because more often than not Jane will have her own legs covered too. Either in slacks or in jeans, like Maura is right now. But with Jane's legs exposed now, and even more fully now that Maura's pulled her dress up, she can feel the roughness of Maura's jeans on her skin. It's a unique feeling. And with Maura's hand between her legs, the combination is enough to bring her over the edge. She knows she's not the only one being aroused by all this.

Maura is rocking her hand back and forth along Jane's clitoris, down to her opening and back up to and around her clit again. Over and over. Jane is riding Maura's hand and following the pace she's setting. Moving in time, Maura is rubbing herself along Jane's leg, getting the most delicious amount of friction from all this motion. Over and over. Jane is getting closer and closer. Maura only a few seconds behind. And just as Maura is ready to come, finally ready to do what she's been wanting to do all night, just as she's ready to...

And then Jane comes. First. Before her. Always. Jane always gets the last word, and always comes first.

And just as Maura thinks she can rally quickly and get to the point again where she's so close that she can...

"No more."

Jane is barely able to push the words out, just as she is barely able to push Maura's hand away. Maura moves back just a bit, no more than an inch, but it's enough to quell her own impending orgasm.

"Just the once, Jane? Is that all you've got tonight?"

It usually takes Maura just a little bit longer to reach her own release, so she's not entirely too frustrated over this. Jane always seems like she is right on the precipice at all times anyway. Maura likes that she can so easily bring Jane over the edge. Maybe it's because Jane always likes to draw it out when she is with Maura. Maybe that's why Maura always takes a little bit longer. Jane, a natural born tease. Thinking about all this, with Jane having already climaxed and Maura still yearning for release, Maura decides to tease Jane a little herself.

"Is that all you can take?"

Jane can only moan, trying to catch her breath. It's no secret that Maura has always lasted longer than Jane when it comes to sexual stamina. Maura may take longer initially, but Jane doesn't call her "Multiple Maura" for nothing. Jane on the hand, as much as she might loathe this phrase, "one and done" isn't exactly inaccurate for her.

"Lightweight."

Maura ends the teasing with this one word, and lightly spanks Jane once on the behind to drive this point home.

After which Maura hears Jane make the most enticing sound, while she unconsciously moves her lower half upwards to where Maura's hand just was.

"Who is teasing who now, love?" Maura thinks she can now understand why Jane likes drawing it out, can almost forgive her for it.

"Let me see." This is a request Jane doesn't mind hearing again.

Another small slap, but more deliberate this time. Not only does Jane give the same reaction, not only do Maura's ears hear the same permissive moan, but Jane looks straight into Maura's eyes. Trying not to move, Jane steadies herself even more. Readies herself for whatever might happen. Will Maura take her up on the offer she has found herself suddenly presenting?

Jane looks at Maura with eyes pleading.

A knowing silence.

_More?_ Maura asks with her eyes.

_Yes._ Jane answers with hers.

"Okay." Maura says outloud this time and nods, presses her body up even closer to Jane's.

Maura's left side is flush up against Jane's own left side now. Both of them leaning into each other, almost holding the other one up. Both for support and to support. Maura still has the bulk of Jane's dress curled up in her left arm, both it and her arm wrapped around Jane's waist. The dress might just be beyond repair by the time they get done with it, but it'll be worth it.

Maura looks behind Jane and readies her own self now. Turning her head only a little she locks eyes with Jane again.

Maura has to ask again. "Okay?"

Jane keeps eye contact, doesn't blink, keeps her breathing the same. _Okay._ _Please._ All answered with her eyes.

So Maura brings her hand up, quicker, swifter this time, landing on Jane's flesh with an even firmer resolve.

Jane maintains eye contact as long as she can, and when she has to close her eyes, her moans take over. Permission granted, passing from one form to another, the connection never broken.

Jane's hands reach up and grip around Maura's left arm, the one still holding onto Jane's dress and bunching it up in a vice grip around her waist. It's the same vice grip that Jane now wraps around Maura's arm with.

Maura stops. Jane doesn't move.

A momentary silence, a temporary wait. A limited time to regroup, to possibly back out if needed.

"More." Jane speaks it this time.

Maura implores, "Are you sure?" Knowing Jane may not be able to speak very well later, if they end up going all the way with this.

"Yes." Jane says, louder this time, stronger, more resolute.

"Okay." _breathe in_ "Okay, love." _breathe out _"If at any time you want me to stop, just say so..." _inhale_ "...or if you want more, you can say that too..." _exhale_ "Okay?"

The language of eye contact again: _Okay._ _Please._ _I love you. _"Okay." Jane speaks outloud again (and it will indeed be one of the last things she says tonight).

They both take a breath in.

They both hold that breath.

Complete silence is all there is.

Maura's hand makes contact with Jane's ass again, harder.

Jane and Maura exhale at the same time, as if it's the actions of the same person. They're both breathing in tandem now. Breathing as one.

Maura lands on Jane's behind once again, with just a little more force than before.

Now Maura's the one hot and wet, on fire and dripping. Maura nudges her left leg even further in between Jane, getting as close as she can. Maura thinks she'll finally be able to come like this, uninterrupted. The conversation in the living room, almost like foreplay to her. The teasing of only moments earlier, feeling like hours ago now, getting her so painfully close to the edge without actually pushing her over. She doesn't need much now.

Maura decides she doesn't like the dark lighting of Jane's bedroom right now. She can't see as much as she'd like to. She's sure Jane's perfect round ass is most certainly pink right now, if not a little red too. She can feel it, feel the heat from it. She's not been hitting Jane too hard, that wouldn't be turning either of them on, but she can feel the heat and she knows that she's been using just the right amount of pressure.

Maura continues this measured action, raising her hand and lowering it on Jane's ass, just a little faster each time. An ever increasing metronome. Maura lets her hand rest on Jane for a moment after every time and she can feel the skin burning there. It stays on fire just a little longer after each slap before cooling off again.

Maura bends down occasionally to blow on it. Jane squirms so deliciously when she does this. Jane is so beautiful. If Maura can just bend down a little bit more, she knows she can bring her tongue to the fire. Lick the fire down Jane's back like she's licked the fire down her front so many times before. Maura can almost taste it. If she can only get to it. If she can just get a little bit closer. But it's still just out of reach, no matter how much she tries to bend. Jane, forever a tease. Maura lowers down on her ass with even more force this time, probably the most of all night. She leaves her hand there. She does not remove it. She lets the heat envelop it.

Jane still has both her hands clamped around Maura's left arm in a fucking vice grip with her nails digging into Maura's soft, pliant flesh. Maura ever so delicately lifts her hand and hovers it just above Jane's aching bottom.

She whispers into Jane's ear "Too much, Sweetie?"

Maura, barely giving Jane even a second to respond (Maura is positive Jane wouldn't be able to anyway) before she lays her hand down again, gently this time onto Jane's scorching flesh. Maura whispers into Jane's ear and rubs gentle circles over the tender spot. "It's okay, love. It's all right."

It's hard to know if Maura is really being kind to Jane right now or if she is quite literally just softening for the final blow to come. She continues with her words, knowing her voice gets Jane as worked up as Jane's voice gets her. "Is this not _comfortable_ for you anymore, Jane?" Maura uses Jane's words from earlier back at her, for the final time. Jane knew she'd be hearing them again. Jane keeps her vice grip on Maura's left arm but releases her nails just a bit.

Jane's breathing is ragged, jagged, desperate now.

"One. More. Time."

Jane's tensing her whole body and it dawns on Maura exactly what she's asking for.

Jane's voice may be saying "_One more time_."

But her body language is saying _I'm so close._

It looks like Jane does want that one final _blow_. She needs it, to no longer be tense.

Maura answers her back, "One more time." _You can come. (We can come.)_

Jane's eyes are squeezed shut, right on the precipice yet again.

Without any eye contact, a first for the night, Maura has no clear indication of how Jane wants this _blow_.

So in another first for the night, Maura does something she is unsure of.

(Later Jane just might say Maura acted on her "gut instinct". Maura will deny this, of course.)

One more time. One last time.

Maura gets as close to Jane as their two positions will allow.

She bends down and she does it.

She softens the blow... With an actual _blow_.

She blows all along Jane's lower back. Jane's heated skin meets the cool air of Maura's new breeze.

And she is correct, this is all Jane needs to let her tension finally go.

Jane comes for the second and final time tonight, and with this, Maura is finally able to come too. Finally releasing everything she herself was holding onto all night long as well. Jane is shaking from the aftershocks that always hit her so much stronger the second time around, and this provides just the right amount of friction for Maura to finally let go too. In a few seconds Maura is shaking the same as Jane. They hold onto each other as tight as possible, it's all they can do to keep from falling.

...

A little while later, they do indeed fall, onto the bed.

Exhausted and satiated. Exhilarated and satisfied.

Jane hopes to get her strength back in time to get her payback tomorrow night. Oh, she has not forgotten. Tonight was for Maura, with Jane in her dress. Tomorrow will be for Jane, with Maura in her drop dead purple dress. Or dirty lilac or whatever the heck fancy name Maura had corrected Jane with before they had started this. It's purple. Just. Purple. Jane chuckles to herself. It will be a purple sort of payback. Shit, she wonders if she'll be bruised in the morning. Will she bare the proof of Maura's own purple sort of payback. A "dirty L-isles-lac" maybe? Or not. Jane's too tired for her snark to make any kind of sense right now, let alone be funny.

Jane and Maura snuggle up close to each other. Jane runs her fingers along the faint scratches still present on Maura's left arm. Jane apologizes for going all "Wolverine" on her. Maura tells her she's pretty sure that isn't actually a thing a person can do, but she appreciates the sentiment nonetheless.

Maura wonders if she should tell Jane about her one embarrassing moment of the night. When she almost, but didn't, go with her "gut". She knows Jane would say she did, but she didn't. Really. She's sure of it. Well, she's almost positive of it. Maura knows she does not function off of her "gut" but if that is indeed what she did earlier, then maybe it is possible for people to do that. Just the one time for her, though.

They snuggle up closer to each other and let sleep slowly take them.

And this is how they greet the morning. Wrapped around each other, easily breathing as one yet again.


End file.
